


Here in front of me

by Princeyssash



Series: Enby!Reggie [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nonbinary!Reggie, Pining, its not mentioned in the fic but he is, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/pseuds/Princeyssash
Summary: Reggie pines after their band mates.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Series: Enby!Reggie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Here in front of me

Julie and Luke are meant to be together, Reggie knows this. They do. It doesn’t stop them from feeling jealous, though. They know Luke and Julie are meant to be together, they can see it. 

They see it in the way Luke smiles at her. It’s a smile so happy and adoring, Reggie hasn’t ever seen him smile at anyone like that, not even Alex back in the nineties. The way his eyes crinkle and his lips are slightly parted, showing just a flash of white teeth. A small blush on his cheeks. How couldn’t he smile at her like that, Julie who is happy and adorable and grinning right back at Luke. It shouldn’t hurt, it shouldn’t. It does. 

They see it in the way Julie reaches out to him. At first quietly and uncertain, a hand almost touching Luke’s but not touching yet. A look from across the room asking him to come join her. Later excitedly and with confidence. Calling his name as she walks into the garage, lying down on top of him when they’re relaxing on the couch. Reggie longs to join them on the couch. They want to, so badly. They don’t.

They see it in the way the two of them naturally gravitate towards each other. It happens when they’re on stage. It doesn’t matter that Julie starts on one side of the stage and Luke on the other, within two minutes they have found each other and are singing at each other, full of passion. They pass by Reggie every time. If they’re lucky, Luke or Julie will flash them a smile. It doesn’t happen often. When it does they cherish the moment for the rest of the week. 

They see it in the way Luke lets her write in his journal. It’s the same journal he had back in the nineties. The one that was absolutely off limits to the rest of the band. They could read the songs when they’re finished, but only the finished songs and never anything else. Julie gets to write in his song journal. She gets to flip through the pages and see the half-finished songs. The ones Reggie never got to. 

They see it in the way Julie always shares her microphone with him. The microphone that’s full of doodles and obviously means a lot to her. They don’t know where she got it, but they’re sure it’s very important to her. If it wasn’t she wouldn’t take it to every performance. Every performance where Luke gets to sing into the microphone. Reggie wants to share that experience. 

They don’t see the way Julie looks at them when they’re not looking. Full of love and admiration. When they’re so fully consumed by playing their bass that they don’t notice anything around them. 

They don’t see the way Luke smiles at them when they’re distracted. When they are so invested in telling Alex and Julie their story and Luke can’t help but smile at them looking so adorable and happy, the way they rarely looked when they were still alive. 

They don’t see the way Julie and Luke will send each other longing glances over their head. Reggie is sitting on the couch, invested in the game on the old Wii that Julie set up for them in the garage. Luke looks at Julie at the same time Julie looks at him. The same look of affection over their bandmate in their eyes. When Reggie looks up at them, they quickly avert their eyes. 

They hear it when Julie and Luke sit them down. Reggie takes one look at their serious faces and pales. Were they going to kick them out of the band? They wouldn’t do that right? They might. They sit and listen to the two people they have loved for a long time. Luke, who they loved way before they died. And Julie, the girl who quickly found her place in their heart. They sit and listen as these two people they love confess their feelings for them. The people they love, love them back. They laugh and hug Julie and Luke close. 

They see it in the way Julie reaches out for their hand. The way Luke hugs them close. The way Julie smiles at them from across the stage. The way Luke comes over to share his microphone with them during a gig. They see it in all the little ways the two of them hold Reggie close, and they never want to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come yell with me about enby!Reggie on Tumblr @/halfwaytoqueens


End file.
